Harry Swarts
' '"You son of a bitch!" :—Harry sacraficing himself to the zombies. '''Harry Swarts '''worked in a bakery. Pre-Apocolypse Not much is known about Harry's life before the apocolypse, other than he worked in a bakery. He never mentioned any family or friends throughout the series. Overview Harry had dark redish hair, he dies almost four or five times throughout the series and becomes different types of zombies. It is unknow how he keeps returning to life, but he may be immortal in a way. He owned a store, which he worked in through series one and two, his assistant Greg worked with him for two years, after the apocolypse had ended, but when it started it is unknown what happened to the store. He only appeared in the original series, never mentioned again. But may return as a cameo or main character in the new series of Zombie Infestive, which will be released on YouTube in 2014. Series One Series One Episode One A man running into Harry's store was rambeling on about zombies attacking the town. Harry (thinking he was crazy) asks him to leave, but was killed off by a zombie of-screen. Harry panics, and calls Doctor X . They meet up in X's office, talking about what happened. Suddenly, the man on the bed wakes up, and starts moaning. Harry and X stare at him in shock. Episode Two Once the zombie gets up, he beats down X and goes for Harry. Harry manages to fight it off, they both run out of the hospital, and back to Harry's store. Somehow having guns, they both prepare for a fight, until a girl runs in having no idea what is going on outside. Harry commands her to duck as a zombie comes behind her, she does as he says and gets handed an axe. The three run to an unknown location, when X is surrounded and killed by the zombies. Harry is forced to shoot him. Episode Three A Harry shoots X and runs out of the house. He rests at the park, talking to himself, saying he should visit Doctor Bennard about saving X. Just as he is about to go, Erine comes out of nowhere for help. They both talk, then run to Bennard, they are told to go to a research lab that is nearby. Just as they are about to leave, X is at the door. Harry shoots him, and they both run out. They run to a room with a big window, just as the siren goes off, this indicates that whatever is happening in this episode is also going on in the first episode of the new series coming 2014. Also they meet up with Bat Guy . Episode Three B Harry, Erine and Bat Guy are sitting at the bus stop, talking about finding more survivors, when a zombie holding an axe comes out of nowhere and attacks them, Bat Guy tells them to go on without him as he fights him off, and runs allong with them. They run to a bar, Harry says he's happy everyone made it. Suddenly the girl from episode two runs in and says she survived, but is killed off by the same zombie with an axe. Harry, Erine and Bat Guy are attacked, Erine starts shooting at them, but Harry suggests they run. Bat Guy is left behind. Episode Four It seems Harry and Erine made it to a house, they both watch the news on the TV, the present is killed. Suddenly a zombie runs in and bites Erine, Harry quickly kills off the zombie, and kneels down crying a t the infected Erine. Erine then turns, and Harry quickly puts him out. Episode Five Harry is sitting down in the same room as Erine was killed in, he is still upset about killing him. Bat Guy comes back with three other survivors, he asks where Erine is, Harry tells him what happened. They all run outside to the road, one of the survivors is eaten by a zombie, everyone panics and runs, the road collapses. One of the survivors stays behind, telling them all to go. Harry agrees and runs away, leaving the unnamed survivor behind. Harry, Bat Guy and the unnamed survivor reach a bedroom, the survivor starts laughing, the room turns red. Harry calls it the 'infestive light'. The survivor gets up as a zombie, somehow using a gun aiming at Bat Guy, Harry takes the bullet and is shot in the body. Bat Guy kneels down at his corpse, crying. Episode Six Harry appears at the beggining of the episode, dead. Then again at the end as a blue zombie. Series Two Episode One Harry and Bat Guy start fighting as the army are bombing the area, Bat Guy beats him down, and runs to the park. Harry finds him, and helps him out when he is being attacked by a zombie with a chainsaw. They both cheer, as Harry for some reasons turns human again. Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Episode Seven Episode Eight Series Three Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four